With All Your Scars and Burns
by Alle99
Summary: A Story to provide some closure for the end of Last Sacrifice that didn't really happen. Ties up a few loose ends. Hope you enjoy. M rated scenes to come, I promise.
1. Chapter 1: Up in Flames

**Hello, FanFiction readers, and welcome to a new story!**

**Before reading, please note that this story begins in the court scene in Last Sacrifice. **

Chapter One: Jealousy is a Bitch

I have never been one to claim that the life that I lead is always a pleasant one, but this is not what I had in mind, by any stretch of the imagination.

"So you just had to, didn't you?"

That voice brought me out my reverie. Tasha.

"You just had to take everything, didn't you? An Ivashkov lord wasn't enough for you? Plus your blessed little spirit princess. And according to all your precious friends, you might as well be a goddess. And yet, here you stand, wanting more. You had to take my Dimitri, too."

A wave of apprehension and confusion went through the crowd. Clearly Hans hadn't gone rambling off about my secret love life. A love life that would soon be great royal gossip. Lovely.

Dimitri was looking disgusted, staring at who used to be his dear friend. "You made your choices, I didn't kill someone out of complete jealousy. You set up my love to take the fall, just to get her out of the picture."

Never had I seen a woman so broken. Well, if you don't count the way I looked when Dimitri was a Strogoi. "Dimitri . . . you - you can't mean that - " Her eyes turned to me, and that sadness turned into complete and utter fury, with an edge of complete madness.

Her head tilted a little, adding onto the mad appearance. "Alright, _Dimka, _let's put your so called 'star-crossed love' to the test." As she pushed her way through the crowd, the royals moved out of her way out of fear, thus blocking the guardians from slowing her down. "You love your precious little Rose now, but will you still if she looks a little . . . _wilted_?"

A fire ball appeared in her hand, and her eyes burned as she stared me down. "You took my _everything_. My reason for living. And you deserve to pay."

Before I even knew what was happening, I was being pushed to the ground and was covered with another - much larger - body. A deep hiss of pain erupted from that body, followed by a long string of what I could guess was Russian swear words.

"Dimitri? Are you okay?" He moaned and slid past me and lay on his stomach beside me. That's when I saw the damage that had been done. "Oh, Dimitri . . ."

His entire back looked like someone went at it with a flame-thrower. In reality, that wasn't far from the truth. His skin was bright red and wrinkled up giving out its own silent cry of agony.

I looked up to Dimitri's face, brushing his hair out of his face. It was contorted in pain, but it eased slightly when he looked up at me.

A cry made me look up from my love's face. Tasha was being held down, her face covered in a look of complete disbelief, as if she was shocked that Dimitri would risk his life for mine.

Before I knew it, the entire hall had been emptied out of almost everyone. Only Hans, my family and a few extra guardians were left. Even the candidates had fled, except for Lissa. Christian stood beside her, a look of worry on his face as he stared down at Dimitri. He gave Lissa a nudge and shuffled her closer to his body.

"Roza?" His voice was weak, but loud enough to pick up with my strong hearing. "Are you okay? Did she get you?"

I stared at him in astonishment. "Did she get me? That's all you can say? She nearly scorches your skin completely off your body and your making sure I'm okay?" Tears were starting to well in my eyes. How could I have been so lucky to get this man?

I looked up at Lissa with a plea in my eyes. Without a word, she bent down on the other side of Dimitri and gently touched the burnt skin. Under her fingers, the skin began to heal and recuperate, until all that remained from Tasha's vicious attack was a light pink scar that stretched from his right shoulder down to his left hip.

I kissed it gently. "The question that should be asked is if you are okay. Are you? And don't lie to me." I tried to sound stern, but the tears in my eyes were making that very difficult.

Dimitri lifted his upper body off the floor and quickly pulled me to him. And that was when I broke down. Completely shattered into a million pieces. All this pent up energy needed a way to get out. And get out it did.

I had been so close to losing him so many times. When Tasha asked him to leave and guard her. When the strogoi attacked the academy. When he had convinced himself he was unworthy of any sort of love, especially from me. And now this. My mind had just reached its breaking point and the tears were forced out of my body in wrenching sobs. Adding my possible impending death, trying to find Lissa's lost sibling and killing Victor, I really should have been expecting this kind of a bomb to go off. Not fueled by spirit's madness, for once, but just my own emotions going into overload.

"Roza, it's okay now. We're safe now. Everything is going to be fine." Dimitri was slowly rocking me, hugging me close to his chest, so I could hide my tears from the rest of the world.

"Miss Hathaway?" I guess not everyone had left after all. The judge from my hearing knelt in front of me and Dimitri. She continued, "I think this goes without saying, but like most things in law, it must be said anyway." She smiled kindly at me. "Mi-Guardian Hathaway, you are hereby free of your charges and deemed innocent." She turned to Dimitri. "And if anyone ever questions your dhampir status again, you send them to me." She stood. "Anyone who shows that kind of courage to save the one they love is most certainly not strogoi." She winked. "I suggest you keep her around, young man, this one is a fighter, and being a damsel in distress in overrated. The world needs people like Guardian Hathaway. Strong, independent, and not afraid to prove people wrong." She turned back to me. "You are very fortunate to have such a strong man at your side. If what I've just seen is anything to go by, you two have already gone through very hard times. Now is the time for celebration, now that this war is finally over."

And without another word, she turned around and walked out the door.

"Well," Christian said, "That was quite the speech."

Dimitri's chest rumbled as he spoke. "It certainly was. And I intend to adhere to every word."

And with that, I became lost in his world with cherishing and loving kisses.

"Ahem . . ." A voice brought me out of my blissful state of joy. "Hmm . . ."

Hans looked far from impressed, but I could see quiet amusement in his eyes. "I'm sure the two of you would love to spend the rest of the day sitting here sucking each other's faces off, but would you be so kind as to take it somewhere I don't have to see it."

"I think we can all agree with that statement." That voice made the blush that had come to my face fade. Adrian.

He walked up and stared down at us, then turned to stare directly at Dimitri. "You ever, _ever _hurt her again, you'll have me to answer to, understood?"

Never in my life did I think Dimitri would look scared in front of a half-crazed, usually drunk moroi, but I suppose stranger things had happened. You know, _today._

"Never again, Adrian. I promise."

He nodded, straightened up and walked away.

I sat on my couch, cuddled close to Dimitri. He sighed, full of contentment, just like I was. Finally, peace and quiet.

Though I really should have known that this wouldn't last that long.

Lissa burst through my apartment's front door, bringing in our little misfit gang with her, with my parents tagging along at the end.

I sighed. "You would think we would have earned a little peace and quiet, but apparently not."

Dimitri raised one of his eyebrows at me. "What did you expect, Roza, this is your family," he leaned closer to me and whispered the rest, "_our _family."

"Come on, Rose. We're going out for dinner." Lissa was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Now? Do we have to go?" I looked to Dimitri, hoping that he would stand up for me and let us stay here, in our lovely quiet space. But instead, he nudged me up and towards my room. "Come on, Rose, you have earned some fun."

"I thought I was having fun," I muttered to myself, and went off, defeated, to get dressed.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**More to come. Until then, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Your Father

**Hey, everybody! Sorry it took so long to post this. I'm a perfectionist. To give you comfort, I have the next chapter already half way down. **

I headed back into my room, and Dimitri followed me in. "Looking for a floor show, Comrade?"

"No, I just don't like to have you out of my sight."

"Overprotective, aren't you?"

"Maybe, but most boyfriends don't have to worry about their girlfriends being shot at with fireballs and having a spirit bond with their best friends and the accompanying darkness." I giggled at his response. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's so funny?"

"Boyfriend. Girlfriend. Never thought I would hear that for us. It's nice, I like how that sounds."

"Hmmm, maybe to you, but I like something that sounds more . . . committed. I would like that very much."

"Nice try, Mr. Slick." I pulled away form him and headed towards the shower. "That was very smooth, but not going to happen for a while. A long while."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - DPOV - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I left Rose's room to let her get dressed, I had to think about her consistent resistance with marriage. I guess it was in her nature, but it was somewhat disturbing to think about how long this resistance was going to last. I wanted her to be mine forever, and have her know that I would always be hers.

Instead of going straight back to my room, I headed out into a wooded trail. Fall was coming soon, but most of the leaves on the trees were only starting to turn gold and red. The woods were completely deserted. Moroi weren't exactly tree-lovers.

The red leaves reminded me of Rose. Vibrant, beautiful, and so full on life, even so close to death. I sighed. She has way to many close contacts with death. And given our occupation, that number was only going to go up. One day, I wasn't going to be there for her, a bullet that would come too fast, a stake would attack that she didn't see coming.

A fire burning far too hot.

Letting her live her life the way she wanted is going to give me a heart attack. But still, I had to deal with it. Or she won't be the person I loved. The person I wanted to marry.

I hit my foot against the base of a tree. For all her traits, the one that seemed to stand out the most at this moment was her stubbornness. Her refusal to marrying me may seem logical to her, but it was slowly starting to get on my nerves.

That was when I say him. That monster, that horrific haunting monster.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - RPOV - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dinner wasn't horrible, but that's about as far as I can go. I think the only thing that made it survivable was Dimitri, but even he was acting odd.

The air between us was strained. I guess that's what happens when you restart a relationship after a long break and several near death experiences.

He's tense all dinner, rigid as a rock, and he barely speaks. There has to be something more to this problem, this is too out of the blue.

It didn't make sense until I saw him. When Dimitri was getting up to leave, I saw a man that almost looked like him, except his hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were green, looking directly at Dimitri with arrogance written all over his face. And he was walking over.

Oh no.

_He_ was here.

I had never meet him before, but the look of snide cockiness that seemed to be permanently pressed to his features helped put the clues together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - DPOV - - - - - - - - - - - -

That MONSTER!

He thinks he has the right to mess up my life some more, after all he's done. And with that ridiculous look of superiority.

"Well, well, what do we have hear? Two royals, a blood whore and a bastard."

My anger was starting to get stronger, "Vincent, you have no business here. Leave."

Lissa and Christian looked very confused at the situation before them. "Who the hell are you?" Christian said, standing protectively in front of Lissa.

"I'll deal with this." Rose was obviously taking control of the situation and slowly her face started to get angrier. I knew that she had grown strongly attached to not just me, but my entire family, and as such, was willing to defend my family. I wasn't sure if that made me proud or turned on. What I found so strange was how easy she made the leap to figure out who he was. I guess I gave her too much information when I told her about him.

While I was staring into space, Roza had started to back Vincent into a corner, bristling with anger. "Let me make this perfectly clear, you rotten bastard. If you ever come near my family and friends again, you will not be able to run fast enough or far enough to get away. You must not know, but here is court, I am run the Queen's security. That makes me head of security, and would love to secure you in a hell hole for the rest of your life. Am I clear?"

Vincent stood there in shock for a few seconds, probably from the realization that a dhampir women could and would stand up to him like that. Then, he quickly walked away, with the women he had been having dinner with following close behind, looking even more frightened then my father.

Rose, however, looked calm and cool, like nothing had ever happened. "God, I hate people like him. Jackass's through and through."

Lissa and Christian still looked throughly confused. "What was that?" Christian was still looking ticked off.

"Can we talk about this in private? I don't think this conversation should take place in the middle of restaurant." I said, and with that, we piled out of the restaurant and headed back to palace housing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - CPOV - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we all got to the Royal Palace, I made coffee for everyone and we all settled in the living room.

"So" I said, "is anyone going to explain what happened in the restaurant just know."

Rose and Dimitri shared a look, Rose concerned and Dimitri - on the other hand - looked almost angry. What was it that made him so angry?

Rose spoke first. "Vincent Dashkov is - by biological terms only - Dimitri's father."

It looked like Lissa was about to faint. Honestly, I almost did too. To think that someone as decent and good could be considered genetically half of that prick seemed impossible.

Dimitri's face was slowly getting darker. "Rose, now is not the time to talk about this."

"Then when are we going to talk about it Dimitri? You can't hide this forever. You want to hide your past from people who love you for the rest of your life? That's not healthy and you know it Dimitri."

Dimitri abruptly stood up and without a word, walked out the door.

Rose looked at us, then spoke "if I don't deal with now, it will fester, get ugly-"

"Go" Lissa said. "We can talk later."

After she left, Lissa turned to me. "Well, that came out of the blue."

"No kidding. I really wish that little confrontation Rose had with the idiot happened it private, though. I have feeling that may come back to bit us."

Lissa laughed at me, "it will be fine, we will be fine, Rose and Dimitri will be fine. As long as she can catch up with him."

I chuckled. Truer words had never been spoken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - RPOV - - - - - - - - - - - -

I ran after him. As he came into sight, he was sitting beside a fountain with his head in his hands. I sat down beside him, and leaned against his shoulder. "Well, that was a cluster fuck, wasn't it?"

Instead of remarking on my swearing, he just signed and said "yeah, you could say that."

I got up and knelt in front of him. "Dimitri, look at me." He just dusked his head further into himself. "Dimitri, look at me, now."

He finally turned his head to me, looking exasperated. "What, Roza?"

"Dimitri, your not your father."


	3. Chapter 3: Family Affairs

_Hello, little pudding cups! Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. As always, I kindly request reviews! Oh, and if there are any scenes that anyone should want, holes you felt were present, let me know, and I can try to fill in the gaps!_

_Cheerio and Enjoy,_

_Alle99_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - RPOV - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dimitri, your not your father."

Suddenly I understood why he was being so distant. This was not something I had done wrong, it was something he was still feeling guilt for, amplified by having it thrown in his face. This feeling must have been festering for a while and burst out when he had literally come face to face with his biggest fear.

"Dimitri, your not repeating the cycle your father started. You are not him, and you never will be. Your can not allow yourself to feel guilty for something that you had no control over. You couldn't control who your father was, just like you couldn't control what you did as a strogoi. You were not the monster, your soul was locked away, forced to look on as horrific acts were done with your body. I know that that will always bother you to some extent, but letting it haunt you like this isn't healthy."

His voice was small. "How can you know that? I could be just like him, and keep hurting the people I am supposed to love and -"

"Clearly you were not listening to what I just said. Dimitri, you have a thick skull by nature, but being violent to those you love is most certainly not part of who you are. And as much as I hate your father for what he did your mother, your sisters, and you, I have to be thankful to him." Dimitri looked up at me with complete shock with some anger mixed in.

"How can you say that? He's a monster. You saw him, how can possibly be thankful to that, that thing?"

I shushed him with my hand over his mouth. " I'm thankful because without him, you won't exist, and I can't imagine a world without you in it. You have faults, everyone does. Some may have more than others, but that doesn't change the fact that you are not perfect. Neither am I, or Lissa, or Christian, or your mom, or my parents. What separates us from people like him is that we see our faults and try get rid of them. That's what you do Dimitri, that's how I know your not a monster. That's how I know I love you. With all your faults, just the way you are."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - DPOV - - - - - - - - - - - -

How could I be so lucky to have such a wonderful person in my life, who could bring so much life into my bright world? "Roza, I-"

She shushed me again by bringing her lips to mine. Unlike most of our kisses, it was soft and unhurried, and filled me with great warmth. I missed the warmth of her kisses during my stint of stupidity and rejection. But never again, I could never put her or myself through that kind of hell again.

I pulled away from her once I started to run out of air and ran my fingers through her thick hair. I had always loved this hair, even before she had given me the right to put my hands in it. Now that I had that right, I would never be giving it up. "You want to know something?"

Roza's cheeks were now a lovely pink colour and she nodded eagerly as she tried to catch her breath. "Even as a Strogoi, I still loved your kisses. Even then, I felt . . . warmer. Not like when I was alive, but it was a much better state than every other moment. I could almost have control of my body then. It was really nice."

"I'm not sure whether or not I should be happy about that or not."

"I certainly would be. I am right now."

I suddenly stood up, keeping her in my arms as I did so. "Hey, Comrade, I can stand up all by myself."

"I know you can, but I don't want to let you go. Not yet." I put my face into her hair, smelling her unique smell that I always loved. "Let's go home. I'm tired, and today has had a lot more excitement than either of us anticipated."

As I stood in the shower, I watched Rose through the glass brushing out her damp hair, wearing only a short towel that barely covered anything at all. I stepped out the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and walked up behind her. She stood up straight and faced me in the mirror. "Hey, enjoy your shower?"

I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. " I did, but I wish you were in there with me."

"I'm sure you did. But then we would never get to bed. We would have to sleep on the bathroom floor. That would hardly be comfortable."

I looked at us in the mirror. So did Rose, looking like a picture. "I should take a picture of us like this."

Rose looked a little stunned. "Good God, why?"

Then her face held a little grin. "You are much more kinky than I gave you credit for."

I snorted at her. "No, I'm not kinky, silly one. But we don't really have any pictures of us, you know, together. Guess we haven't really had time to, but our walls look a little bare. I'd like to fill those up, I would like that very much."

"Would you now? I suppose we could work on that. But not when I'm in my towel. I'll go see Lissa and borrow her camera."

"Don't you have a camera?"

"I do, but I know her's is much nicer and higher quality than mine. Speaking of which, we have something to talk about."

Her voice change made me a little concerned. "What's wrong?"

She stepped away from me, turned, leaning up against the counter to face me. "When are you officially moving in?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - RPOV - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dimitri looked at me blankly, like he didn't really comprehend what I was saying. After a few minutes, he stuttered out "you want me to move in?"

I was starting to feel really stupid. I thought that he would want to move in, he stayed here essentially every night. The only time he ever went to his apartment was to get more clothes. For God's sake, he even did his laundry here.

I started to shake my head, "Just forget it, I was just blathering and it popped out-".

I didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Dimitri's mouth crushed mine, his arms pulling me closer. "I would love to move in _officially _move in with you. My apartment is essentially empty anyway, and yours is way nicer regardless."

A strange thought occurred to me, "It doesn't bother you that, you know, that I have a closer connection to higher - I don't know - class? I never thought you were selfish or conceited or anything, but some guys might be irked by that."

He pursed his lips, but I think it was to help him to keep from laughing. "Rose, you seem to forget that I was there while you struggled to achieve this level of prowess. You worked really hard to earn it, you deserve it."

"Just like you deserved the right to live with me, oh Zen master."

"Very funny. Haha."

"I try."

While Dimitri and I had settled into bed, him reading his book and me watching him read, my head resting on his collarbone. He turned to look at me, "What are you staring at?"

"You. You look so content reading your book. It's nice to see."

His responding gentle smile made me think of someone who would love to see that smile again. "What's wrong?"

I realized my smile had dropped off my face. "It's . . . I think you need to see your family again."

His face suddenly went guarded and strained. "I suppose so."

"Holding off like this is not going to make the situation any better. The sooner it's done, the sooner they can be part of your life again. You want that don't you."

He pulled a pillow over his face and started mumbling to himself. "What was that?"

He lifted the pillow a fraction. "I hate it when your being reasonable. That's my job. Your dangerous when you get this way."

I laughed at him. "You're only saying that because I'm right."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Who on earth could that be?"

Dimitri stood up and pulled on a shirt and I followed him to the front hall.

As he opened the door, I thought Dimitri was going to faint, right then and there. Because before me was the eight people that we had just been talking about.

"Hi, Olena."


	4. Chapter 4: Mazur, Hathaway and Belikov

**Hello, my little lovelies! Here it is, the next chapter. Had to do some mushy things here. The next chapter is already underway. Woohoo!**

**And for those from my favourite country in the world, I hope you had a fabulous Canada Day. **

**And for my southern neighbours, I hope you all have a lovely Independence Day . . .**

**Does anyone else find it strange that these to dates are so close together even though their just under a hundred years apart. Hmmm. . . **

**Anywho.**

**Cheerio and Enjoy,**

**Alle99**

Chapter Four: Mazur, Hathaway and Belikov

*********DPOV*********

Never in my life had I seen my mother looked so shocked. "Dimka . . ."

After that she didn't speak, she simply charged at me, holding me in an embrace that I hadn't felt in way too long. Over my mother's shoulder, I could see Rose being bombarded by the rest of my family. Paul was wrapped around her waist, and Zoya had taken it upon herself to wrap around one of Rose's legs.

Sonya and Karolina were talking a mile a minute, but Viktoria was staying back and almost looked ashamed of something. I wonder what that could be about.

Just then Rose came up to her, trying to nudge some sort of response out of her sad face. Suddenly, Victoria wrapped herself around Roza, almost like she was trying to crush her, murmuring "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Rather than looking shocked, Rose just held her silently and let my sister cry into her shoulder. Apparently they had some kind of issue that needed solving.

Abruptly, my grandmother came up beside me, nodding to herself. Whether I was willing to admit it or not, she always carried around an air of wisdom, I suppose it came from her _abilities._

"Are you going to invite us inside or are we all going to stand here like doodoo's waiting for extinction?"

She may speak roughly, but I knew I still didn't have to worry about my grandmother's mind. "Please, come in Babushka, everyone. Welcome to our home."

*********Abe POV*********

These last few months had been full of revelations. First, actually being able to interact with my daughter on a regular basis. That was wonderful. Though I couldn't really love the circumstances that brought me to her, but some things really couldn't be helped. Second, finding out just how deeply sorry I am to have left her. She may not let her own feelings show often, but in the few moments that I have seen her exposed, it makes me wish that I could have been there so she wouldn't have been so alone in the world.

But what shocks - and pleases me - the most is being able to reconnect with Janine. I've been keeping tabs on her for years, keeping watch over her, just like Rose. She may be a guardian, but I bet she doesn't know she has two guards of her own.

Speaking of which, I can see her now, staring off into space as she drank her coffee. She was sitting at the window of a coffee shop and I couldn't resist going inside. Though her hair was longer when I first met her, it still shone brightly, glimmering even though it was dark outside. A few wrinkles were starting to show around her eyes, and she looked too tired for her thirty-eight years.

Still, she was beautiful beyond belief. Courageous when it was called for. Dangerous when necessary. And the one thing my life had been missing for almost twenty years. But not anymore. And never again.

"Hello, Janine."

*********Janine POV*********

"Hello, Janine."

I could recognize that voice from anywhere. The father of my child. The love I had to leave behind.

"Ibrahim."

He hadn't changed that much over the years. He seemed more sure of himself, more confident in his own knowledge and power. Not that he hadn't had it before. It had been what drew me to him.

"You seemed you were off in dreamland, Janie. Thinking of something special?"

I sighed, then gave a small laugh. "Just the craziness that is our daughter."

"Yes, she certainly can be a handful. But I think that's part of her charm."

I looked at him in shock. "Her charm? What charm does she have?"

"Her grace doesn't come from being quiet, Janie." Ibrahim had now sat down beside me. "She has a fire that you don't see very often. A passion for life and living that I suppose comes from having knowing what it is like to die-" Did he notice his own little shiver when he spoke of his daughter's death "-not only once but twice. I think that there are a great number of people in our world take life for granted, Moroi especially. She never had that luxury. She's known from far too young an age what its like to have your life choices stripped away."

I sighed again. "Yes, and now she has a special someone that's taking up her time, and he's completely infatuated with her. Before you know it she will be going completely insane-" I was really starting to ramble now. "And then they'll get married before you know it and they'll be trying for kids. Sure, people say its impossible, but look at the crazy things those two have already done and-"

I was stopped with a hand over my mouth and a pair of brown eyes staring me down. "Janie, take a deep breath."

Breathing deeply, Ibrahim took his hand off my mouth. "Your thinking a mile a minute here. Rose and Dimitri are fine just the way they are. Sure they'll get married soon, but it's not going to happen yet. But I don't think that's what is really bothering you. What's really on you mind?"

The problem with you, Ibrahim, is you know me too damn well. "She's moving away from us Abe. We've both finally starting to have decent relationships with our child, but she's slipping away. She's an adult now, and as much as we want to think otherwise, she's moving on into a family of her own. We are going to matter less and less, until we have nothing at all."

"You know, she really doesn't think that way." A voice rang out from behind me.

**Any predictions anyone. I feel that this is needed, but the next chapter will not be published until 25 reviews are given. **

**Please and thank you.**

**;)**


	5. A Note to all my Lovely Readers!

Hello, my little petunias! I hope you are all doing well. As I wait for more reviews, a thought has occurred to me. I am deciding on a plot for a new story that I am in the brainstorming process with.

The general idea of this is a bit of a time warp to take place in the first book, during the Queen's little presentation thing. Suddenly, enter our four leads from five years later. What do they say, and how does it change events as they unfold?

If you guys like this idea, or if anyone wants to be my beta rather than my mother (who has no idea who I'm talking about), let me know.

Lots of Hugs,

Alle99


End file.
